


A love that cannot be

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e07 The Rules Of Engagement, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'The rules of Engagement' Jason and Ariadne try to find ways to be together but many obstacles get in their way. Will they overcome these problems and finally have a chance at love? Or is it to much of a risk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on fan fiction net about two years ago as i one shot but i decided to continue writing it. This story doesn't follow the series. I don't own anything.

Jason stood from the bench he was sat on staring straight ahead where she had stood a moment ago. He remembered how Ariadne looked so elegant and beautiful as she spoke. It was like music playing softly every time she would speak. Jason believed from the moment he had first seen her in the palace when they all had to choose a stone. But it wasn’t until he had helped her reunite with her brother that they became closer.

The words he had spoken to Therus had slipped from his mouth he hadn’t meant them to escape from his heart. But he would have done or sacrificed anything to have Ariadne stay in the city even if it meant they could never be together. Jason knew deep down that Pythagoras’s words were true but that didn’t mean he would stop fighting for her hand.

When he had learnt of her betrothal to Heptarian nothing was going to stop him entering the tournament to prove his worthiness. Jason walking towards the barred window watching as people wandered passed, market stalls stood with all sorts of items to purchase. The necklace she had taken was burning against his skin just like the kiss they had shared. He could feel the sparks fly as they touched but he wondered if Ariadne had felt it also. 

The fight had been a close one he had really thought Heptarian would kill him then and there in front of all those people. Jason had seen the hatred in his eyes as he brought the knife close to his throat. But he knew that Heptarian wanted to please Ariadne so he had fought the urge.

He himself had wanted to badly injure Heptarian why couldn’t the people see the person he really was. Jason had been thinking about the agreement he had made with Circe a lot over the past few days. If he didn’t murder the queen his friends would pay the price he just couldn’t let that happen. 

But how was he to murder the queen without any of the palace guards catching him it was impossible a death wish even. He thoughts there was something strange about the queen that day he leaped over the bull, pain like nothing he had felt swept over him all of a sudden. Medusa had explained afterwards that she had seen the queen using a voodoo doll. Whatever she was planning wasn’t good he had to act fast before she strikes like a cobra in the dessert. 

Faint footsteps caused Jason to look around to see who it was. Hercules and Pythagoras stood in the archway looking hopeful.

“Well what happened?" Hercules bellowed eager to know. Jason shook his head and walked towards them ready to just go home and rest his aching body.

“Nothing happened”. Hercules raised his hand and hit him on his bad shoulder causing him to yell out. 

“You need to learn the language of love, take me and Medusa for instants were like that”. He connected two of his fingers together. Pythagoras rolled his eyes along with Jason they both knew that this wouldn’t be the last of his talk of Medusa for the night.

“Just because she seems to have forgiven you does not mean you’re suddenly connected”. He added causing Hercules to shoot his old friend a glare. Jason tuned out of the argument between the two men and found himself looking up at the castle wondering what Ariadne is doing.

Right now he knew exactly how Hercules was feeling whenever he talked about Medusa. He was clinging onto hope because that’s all they had really. Hope that someday they could be together happily, without all the complications. When Ariadne had agreed to meet him the night before the tournament he had opened his heart to her but had it broke at the same time.

The way she had tears spilling down her face had made him want to reach out and wipe them away. To pull her into his arms and comfort her, but instead he had stood listening to her words hoping they weren’t true. Jason was glad when she had accepted the necklace he wore. 

The three of them walked along the half empty streets chatting away happily. “I think a celebration is in order”. Hercules announced as they neared the local place to drink.

“And what would we be celebrating?" There was silence for a second before he answered. 

“The victory of Jason of course”. They came to a stop outside of the building. “And of course the forgiveness of Medusa”. Pythagoras went to argue but stayed quiet when Medusa appeared in the door way. Hercules wore a triumphant look on his face, following her inside. Jason and Pythagoras decided to just leave him to it and left. 

The next few days were fairly quiet for the trio which they found strange considering their knack for finding trouble. During the day they had been occupying themselves with odd jobs here and there. But at night Jason found himself leaving the house to meet with Ariadne just outside of the palace.

Lately they had been spending a lot of time together, getting to know each other properly. Ariadne had shared many of her hidden secrets with him and Jason had tried to explain best he could just how he found himself in the city. At around midnight they would part with a kiss and promises to meet the following night. 

One night Jason had entered the house having just departed from Ariadne to find Pythagoras sat at the table looking at some charts or old books. He had looked up sleepily nearly falling off his chair with the shock of seeing Jason letting himself back into the house. Pythagoras had questioned him but he had kept tight lipped as to where he had gone.

The following night however Pythagoras and a very reluctant Hercules followed Jason. They were shocked to find him meeting Ariadne both wondering how they met without being followed by one of the palace guards. They both agreed to keep quiet about the meeting until Hercules blurted it out while drunk which resulted in Pythagoras explaining the whole story.

By the end of the story Jason found himself laughing at their foolishness, he had asked what they thought he was doing. The two men shrugged clueless which cause Jason to laugh harder. He knew his friends only meant well and was trying to look out for him. 

He felt blessed to have such friends even if they did have their faults. They had followed him into many situations including fighting a Minotaur and Maenads. The future may be daunting but for now he was living in the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariadne stared out of the place window into the crowded streets of Atlantis. Right now all she had on her mind was Jason; it had been a few days since they had last seen each other. She somewhat missed him but she wouldn’t admit that out loud just yet. She turned away from the window to see her step mother in the doorway of her room.

“Ariadne I was wondering if you would be up to taking a walk with me?" She tried not to scowl when answering her so she kept a plain face with no emotions.

“And why is that?" Pasiphae smiled sweetly trying not to show how she was getting annoyed.

“Does there have to be a reason behind why I want to spend some time with you, I fear we are growing a part”. Ariadne bit her tongue trying hard not to answer her back. After all she didn’t want her step mother finding out about why she was going down to the temple a lot lately.

It wasn’t that she cared what Pasiphae thought it was more of what she might do. She knew her father loved her dearly but he also loved his wife and with the right evidence believed her word. 

“Very well, where will we be going on this walk?" The other woman smiled triumphantly. 

“To the gardens after all it is a nice day and the garden is looking beautiful”. Ariadne nodded and made her way across the room making sure not to look back towards the window as she went. He wouldn’t mind if she was a little bit late right? 

They walked in silence through the palace, passing guards and servants rushing around. “What a beautiful sight”. Pasiphae stepped out into the sun shine with her arms wide.

“Yes it is truly amazing”. Ariadne followed thinking of the time she was wasting, was this a plot? Did her step mother already know? She shook at the thought and tried not to look so worried. “What is the real reason you wanted to talk?" Pasiphae turned around sharply a wicked glint in her eye.

“I have been talking to Heptarian and he is saddened by the news of you not accepting his hand in marriage”. Ariadne plucked a flower from the nearest flower bed and took a seat on one of the many stone benches.

“I find that hard to believe, he did not look upset the other day when he was following me”. The queen frowned fighting the urge to practice her curses.

“What are you up to exactly?" She smiled standing from the stone bench feeling that she had spent enough time here.

“I am not up to anything simply just praying to the gods”. And with that she turned and left but that wasn’t without Pasiphae having the last say.

“I will find out what you are up to and put a stop to it”. Ariadne rushed quickly to her room and collected her cloak, she pulled it over her shoulders and left. She weaved in and out of the great columns of the palace trying her hardest not to be seen. Luckily the guards didn’t stop her or even see.

With a sigh of relief Ariadne pulled the hood from her cloak over her head as she walked down the crowded streets. She stopped at the correct building and smiled pushing the door open and going inside towards the steps. She felt her heart hammering in her chest when she came to a stop beside the wooden door.

What was she doing? Ariadne knew that deep down no matter how much she loved him it could never really be. If they ever got caught the consequences would be fatal was it worth it? She was just about to turn around and walk away when the wooden door opened revealing the trio. Hercules was the first to spot the princess. 

“Ariadne what a lovely surprise”. Jason pushed the heavy man out of the way and stepped forward nervously. 

“What are you doing here?" She looked at the other two men feeling anxiously.

“I “. She tried to think of something that they would believe but came up blank. 

“Well if you don’t mind we’re off to collect herbs for some”. Hercules stopped mid-sentence when Pythagoras elbowed him in the stomach. “I mean for this fancy dish”. He shrugged like nothing had happened.

“I better be going”. Ariadne turned around to leave but was stopped by Jason.

“Wait you could come with us?" Hercules shook his head while throwing his arms in front of him. 

“I do not know what if I get seen?" She looked up into his eyes trying to fight the smile coming to her lips. 

“We will make sure you won’t be”. The princess nodded looking down at the dusty ground.

“Very well, but I cannot be too long”. Jason smiled widely grabbing a basket off the floor and going on towards the steps. Ariadne waited until Hercules and Pythagoras had passed before following closely behind with her hood up. 

“You know we are never going to be able to get passed the guards at the gate”. He muttered to Jason trying to keep up with his long strides. 

“We could say she is a sick relative?" Ariadne tried not to laugh at their ideas she heard from walking behind them. Once they reached the gates Hercules stepped forward ready to hit the guards with their excuse but it never happened, they were instantly let through. 

“That was odd”. Jason fell into step beside Ariadne as they ventured further and further away from the city.

“I think the guards had more pressing matters with that boy off near the corner”. She fixed her eyes straight ahead trying not to look into his eyes.

“Why was it you really came today?" How was she supposed to answer that question, was it by telling him her true feeling? How she thought about him none stop day and night, or lie.

“I got a little lost”. Even though it hurt to lie on this occasion she felt she had to. 

“Right because you go and knock on random doors to surprise people?" Ariadne looked up quickly not expecting his voice to be so harsh. She stayed silent glad when Hercules and Pythagoras caught them up as they reached the woods. 

“So let’s find this flower or whatever you described it as and get out of here, these woods always….”. He looked towards the other two then at Ariadne.

“There are many great dangers in here I would not want the princess to get hurt”. Jason rolled his eyes knowing what he really meant. Pythagoras took a look around then led them up a stony path near a clearing. They all walked in silence for a few minutes not really having much to say. Jason already felt guilty for taking the harsh tone with Ariadne he wanted to tell her many a things but his frustration got the better of him. 

“Ha ha”. Pythagoras knelt down beside a nearby tree and plucked what looked like a flower from the ground. “This is what we are looking for”. He stated proudly looking around for any signs of more of the strange flower. 

Just then a scream could be heard Jason whipped around and saw something stood with its hands wrapped firmly around the princess. He stepped forward ready to fight whatever it was but was baffled when more stepped out from behind the trees. “My point exactly there is always something lurking about in these woods”.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason skidded to a stop before reaching the men, his heart was telling him to fight but his head was saying otherwise. A closer look at the hooded men told him they had seen better days. Their faces or what was left was scared and miss shaped, their clothes were tore and tattered. 

Jason was about to attack the nearest one to him but stopped when the creature held up its hand muttering a few words. A second later and with great force Jason found himself flying backwards and crashing into a tree. Hercules watched as Pythagoras stepped towards the hooded creatures ready to fight. 

He quickly ended up the same way Jason had, on the ground in a heap. Jason pushed the heavy man off himself and stood swaying slightly from side to side, he shook his head feeling slightly dizzy. He knew he had to help Ariadne and stop her from being taken. 

“Please don’t take her, take me instead”. Jason tried to bargain, he would do almost anything for her and especially if it got her out of harm’s way. The two creatures looked at one another working out a silent agreement. While waiting Ariadne tried to loosen the grip on her arm, but it had no effect on the clamp like grip.

“We do not accept”. They chanted in deep creepy voice which sent chills down their spines. Ariadne stopped her struggling and looked up at Jason with sad eyes, he knew she was scared but was putting on a brave face.

“I will help you I promise”. Jason mouthed causing her to smile softly, walking backwards with the hooded figures. He couldn’t stand to watch them take her away so charged at them. But before Jason could even get near them he found himself crashing to the ground. 

“Mortals just do not know when to give up”. Was the last thing he heard before passing out from the strike. 

In what seemed like a few minutes Jason woke up, placing a hand on his aching head. He looked around and saw some logs burning nearby, Pythagoras and Hercules sat talking in hushed voices. They immediately stopped when they saw that he was awake. 

“It is about time the day is nearly over”. Jason sat up confused by his surroundings and why they were here.

“What happened? Hercules gave him baffled look trying to act like nothing had gone on.

“We came to hunt?" He stood and starting looking around for none existing weapons. 

“You do not remember a thing?" Pythagoras looked at him sadly, wanting to tell him about Ariadne. 

“No, why should I have?" He took a deep breath and went to explain but was stopped by Hercules.

“Not at all, we only came out here to hunt for food”. Pythagoras looked at his friend speechless they had to tell Jason what really happened, because who was going to save Ariadne? Hercules shrugged and walked off into the trees; Pythagoras quickly jumped up and followed him. 

“We have to tell him what happened, what about Ariadne?" The other man sighed picking up a few sticks.

“If we do not then what chance does she have? Pythagoras looked back at Jason.

“Okay but make it quick it will be dark soon and I do not fancy my chances wandering around in the dark”. Pythagoras made his way back towards the small fire, and took a seat on the ground.

“There is something you should know, we did come out here to hunt but someone else also came with us”. Jason rubbed his hands together staring down at the fire.

“Ariadne was taken by these people and were not sure we’re they have taken her”. His head shot up at the mention of her name. 

“You say people but they were more strange creatures”. Hercules added quickly. Jason quickly jumped to his feet ready to go, ignoring Hercules comment.

“We cannot go now it is too dangerous at night; it is bad enough that we have to stay here”. But he was having none of it all that was on his mind was finding Ariadne no matter what.

“If it were Medusa I’m sure you would do whatever you could to help her even if it meant roaming through dark woods”. Pythagoras followed Jason wearily looking around every few seconds thinking he heard something. 

“What are the chances we will find them in the dark?" Hercules trailed behind. 

“We have to at least try”. 

So they wandered for half the night looking everywhere they possible could be still getting no further. Jason was determining to carry on but after midnight they found a spot once again and settled down until morning. While the others slept peacefully all Jason could think about was if Ariadne was okay, he couldn’t bare the thought of her hurt in any way. 

Eventually he found himself slipping off into a dreamless sleep until around dawn. With one thing on his find Jason got up off the ground and went to wake the other two up ready to go. Pythagoras was easy but Hercules rolled over mumbling. It took a hard shove to the shoulder to actually get him to wake up.

After a lot of moaning from Hercules they set off once again trying to find any clues as to where they had taken Ariadne. By late morning the three of them has just about searched half of the woods already. Jason slumped down on a fallen tree resting his elbows on his knees. He wasn’t going to lose hope he kept telling himself he had to carry on even if it meant alone. 

“They could be anywhere right now”. Hercules placed his hand on a tree while leaning against it clearly out of breath. Pythagoras was busy couched down looking at something closely on the floor.

“What are you doing?" Hercules watched.

“There seems to be a trail of blood leading from that tree over there to here, maybe if we follow it, it could be a clue to finding Ariadne”. Jason jumped to his feet and hurried over eager to start. One by one they followed the trail weaving in and out of the trees, up a hill and across a stream until they reached a cave.

“How could someone bleed so much?" Pythagoras caught up with Jason and stopped at the entrance of the cave.

“I do not know but if it is them they could be in here”. He took a deep breath and then a step forward towards the darkened entrance. 

“I have a bad feeling about this”. Hercules muttered while following behind.

“You have a bad feeling about just about everything we do”. Pythagoras shot back.

“Yes because everything we do these days is dangerous, I could be at home safely”. Jason ignored the both of them and concentrated on feeling along the wall of the cave. Making their way deeper, light could be seen from a distance, but the air became colder. There was defiantly something creepy about this cave, for one it was too quiet.

That soon changed when a loud scream echoed off the walls sending chills down their backs. Jason grabbed one of the torches off the wall and rushed off in the direction the scream had come from. He soon skidded to a stop when he saw a group of people gathered around a large stone in the centre of the room. 

One of them stood with a strange mask on at the top of the stone holding their hands in the air chanting some words. Jason quickly stuck his hand out for Pythagoras and Hercules to stop. Which they did, immediately trying not to make too much of a noise. They watched as the people chanted some words then moved across the room revealing what was in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

The king sat in the throne room reading through many scrolls it wasn’t until Pasiphae that he actually stopped. “My dear are you okay?" She stooped near the chair placing her hand on the arm.

“Of course, I have just been thinking about this betrothal, has Ariadne said anything to you?" Minos placed his hand on top of hers lightly. 

“There has been nothing said to me about the subject but I feel she is uncomfortable with this decision”. Pasiphae tried her hardest not to scowl. 

“Not all marriages are for love it is very rare that happens, we are lucky, but just think what fortune could come of their marriage”. The king thought this over for a long second he knew Heptarian was wealthy but did that really matter? Didn’t his daughters happiness come before that? 

“I will speak to her”. He stood from the chair he was seated on and gathered up the scrolls ready to leave the room. The queen was about to interject but instead she held her tongue and faked a smile. Someday very soon she would see them suffer, they would all bow down to her. That really was something to smile about even if she was stuck in this lie for the time being.

The king left the room unaware of the queens plans, he tucked the scrolls underneath his arms and walked down the long passageways. Reaching his destination he cleared his throat then gently knocked on the door.

After a second he knocked again when there was no answer, he opened the door and looked around to find it empty. At that moment Ariadne’s maid appeared with cloth in her arms. When she saw the king she immediately stopped and bowed.

“Do you know where Ariadne is?" Lone placed the dresses down onto a bench near the window and stepped closer.

“The last I saw of her my lord was yesterday”. Minos frowned.

“And you did not think to come and tell me this?" The maid looked down at the ground trying not to smile at her next words. 

“I did not think it was out the ordinary because lately she has been going out a lot”. He clenched his fists trying to control his anger. 

“Do you know where she has been going?" The girl nodded crossing her arms in front of her.

“I believe she has been going to meet a man who she seems keen on”. The king took a deep breath he had noticed her strange behaviour but did not question it.

“I’m assuming you know who this person is?" Once again Lone nodded one night she had followed Ariadne out of the palace and down into the town. That was when she had seen her with Jason. 

“I do my lord, he is known as Jason”. Minos tried to think at where he had heard the name before it sounded so familiar.

“You must take me to where you saw them meet”. With little choice the maid bowed and hurried out of the room. The king followed quickly behind eager to find out the truth. On the way out of the palace Minos ordered some of his guards to follow for protection.

The people on the streets stopped at the kings arrival and bowed shocked to see him here. Lone smiled widely pleased with herself at her actions, she may have lost the princess’s trust but surely this would earn her an award off the King.

She came to a stop at house and stepped aside. Instead of knocking he pushed the door open and marched inside along with the guards. They reached the top of the stairs and he went to do the same again to find the door bolted.

“Break the door down”. The guards moved forward and slammed their shoulders into the door causing it to wobble and eventually give way. As the door fell to the floor dust rose up from the floor creating clouds. The king stepped forward into the house and looked around.

“It is clear there has been no body here for a day at least”. The guards knocked over tables and pushed items to the floor. “I will find them and put a stop to this nonsense”. Minos turned and left the room along with the guards leaving the servant girl in the doorway. 

“I want a full search of the city and if you have no luck then venture out into the woods”. Lone smiled as she followed behind the guards. When they reached the palace she slipped away to carry on with her jobs, but happen to bump into Pasiphae.

“What is it child?" She held onto the maids arm and looked into her eyes trying to fathom what was going on.

“The princess is missing”. Pasiphae smiled and let go of the girls arm.

“Whatever happened to cause such a tragedy?" She placed the small glass bottle she had in her hand into the pocket of her robes. 

“I am not sure it could be the boy she has been going to meet”. Pasiphae tried to keep calm as she asked the next question. 

“And what might this name be?" Lone felt her eyes dart around the last thing she wanted was to make the Queen angry because that meant punishment. 

“Jason”. She whispered softly. The queen took in a sharp breath she knew something had been going on from the moment Ariadne broke off the deal to marry Heptarian. The way she had looked at him on that very first day of meeting yet she hadn’t had chance to put a stop to it.

But surely now the princess was gone she would have Minos full attention without him bothering about his beloved daughter. Now all she had to do was make sure Ariadne wasn’t found. She dipped her hand into her pocket and brought out the glass bottle. 

“I want you to make sure this little draft goes into the kings wine tonight”. Lone lifted her hand and took the bottle eagerly.

“Yes miss”. She curtsied and tucked the bottle into her robes. 

“Good because if this goes wrong I will make you suffer”. And with that Pasiphae carried on walking down the corridor to find Minos. She found him a couple of minutes later sat in the palace gardens. “I heard the dreadful news, how could she have done this”. The king sighed and looked up at her with sad eyes. 

“I do not know I am just as much in the dark as you”. Pasiphae took a seat beside him and placed her hand on his arm as a form of comfort.

“She should be punished for this if or when she returns”. Minos placed his hand on top of her hand lightly. 

“But what if instead of running away she has been taken because I cannot think of a reason why she would do such a thing”. Pasiphae shook her head trying to keep the disgusted off her face. 

“I think it is this boy that has encouraged her too”. The king stood ready to leave.

“Well we will soon find out, I have eyes and ears everywhere”. She faked her best smile as she also stood.

“I know how you worry for her safety but I am beside you one hundred percent we will find her”. And with that they both walked back into the palace unaware of what was actually happening in the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason tried to hide the gasp creeping up his throat; he just couldn’t believe his eyes. Out of everybody why had they picked the princess, he had to stop this and fast by the looks of it. 

Jason quickly looked behind him at his two friends who were watching the ceremony with wide eyes. They immediately caught on to what he was thinking and nodded in understanding. Hercules took the torch out of his hand and placed it onto the dusty floor.

“Ready”. He whispered getting himself in position to move quickly. Jason smiled and looked away from his friends and back at the scene in front of them.

The smile soon disappeared off his face when he saw a dagger above the princess head held by one of the masked people. Without thinking about his actions Jason leaped forward and knocked the dagger out of his hand just in time. 

“How dare you interrupt the sacred ceremony”. He lifted his hands in the air once again and began to chant, a light suddenly appeared in the palm of his hands. Before Jason could react the light was heading towards him in a flash. He fell backwards skidding across the room and hitting the wall.

“What was that?" Pythagoras said in shock looking over at Hercules who was currently fighting with one of the other masked strangers. 

“I do not know some kind of magic perhaps?" He grabbed the nearest item he could find to use it as a weapon. This just happened to be a strong wooden staff. Hercules grinned as he spun it around trying to show off his moves until he ended hitting himself in the face. Pythagoras tried not to laugh at his old friend and his stupidity as he rushed across the floor toward Jason.

“There are more of them then us; we will never win especially when they have this magic”. Hercules huffed as he waved the staff around trying to warn off the advancing men.

“We need to do this for Ariadne”. Jason groaned lifting a hand up to rub his head, twice in one day he had been thrown backwards. But right now he didn’t care all that was on his mind was saving the princess. Jumping to his feet Jason attacked by one of the many cloaked men. He ducked a few punches and moved swiftly out of the way trying to keep up and match his moves.

In the end Jason threw himself backwards onto his hands, doing a sort of somersault/backflip but landing perfectly on his feet. Pythagoras decided to take a chance and move from the spot he was standing near the exit. He dashed across the room trying to avoid arms throwing punches and legs kicking out and finally made it to the stone.

With a quick breath he looked around trying to work out how to release the princess. Ariadne had both her arms and legs tied causing her not able to move or walk and she appeared to be sleeping at first sight. Pythagoras started to check the vital sighs to make sure she was still alive, that was all they needed. The king would probably have their heads on a spike outside the castle if they told him.

“Excuse me princess”. He took a dagger hidden away in his tunic and held it up to the gap in her lips then waited. After a couple of second it started to become cloudy. Pythagoras let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding until now. “Ariadne can you hear me”. He gently shook her shoulders; whatever they had given her had been strong stuff.

She made a little sound which sounded more like she was in pain. But right now they didn’t have time to deal with that they had to get moving and quickly. Pythagoras cut the rope binding her hands and feet together and sat her up gently. By then Jason had made his way towards them and was lifting the princess into his arms. 

It wasn’t long before the hooded men surrounded them and was chanting. Hercules decided to take matters into his own hands and charge at the two men nearest the exit. It surprised him when they both looked at each other and swiftly moved out of the way letting then through.

“You fools”. The man who looked to be the leader bellowed at the other men angrily. 

“We cannot let them escape or they might spill our secrets”. The other men looked at each other for a moment then disappeared out of the cave. 

“Halius”. A deep warn out voice spoke from the shadows.

“You are growing weak, how could you let them escape”. The elderly man stepped into the light, leaning one hand on the wall of the cave and the other on a crooked stick.

“I am trying we all cannot be as good as you”. Halius sighed lifting his hands into the air and muttering some words. The elderly man shook his head and brought out a round crystal ball.

“They will not get far, your men should catch them up, and that is when you should strike my son”. He looked up into his fathers aged face and saw hope, something he hadn’t seen before.

“I will not let you down”. Halius took the glowing ball and set it onto the stone in the centre of the room; he then began to chant some ancient words. 

Hercules quickly pushed branches and bushes out of the way as they tried to put as much distance between them and the cave as they could. It seemed like they had been running for hours when they finally stopped near a small stream.

“This wood does not seem to be ending”. Hercules puffed falling back onto a tree. 

“That is why a great number of people have not returned before; they are caught while trying to find a way out”. Pythagoras added. 

“That really helps a lot”. Hercules crawled across the ground towards the river where he collapsed once again, while trying to drink the water. 

“We cannot stay here for long; they will be out looking for us”. Jason gently laid Ariadne on the leafy ground and sat beside her.

“Are you injured?" Pythagoras nodded to his hands that had blood smothered on them. Jason didn’t answer instead he looked down at the barely alive princess. Down the right side of her dress there was blood. 

“If she is still bleeding I need cloth and some water to stem the flow”. Jason stood shakily to his feet and all but ran to collect some sticks for a fire.

“Hercules fetch some water”. Pythagoras knelt beside Ariadne trying to work out where the blood was from. It soon became apparent that the blood was coming from her right leg. He lifted up the part of the dress covering her leg to see a great deep gash. Jason dropped the arm full of logs he had collected and started to make a fire.

“I have to go and look for this one special flower that can help heal the wound and hopefully make her conscious”. He looked up from the sparks flying off the logs. At the mention of this Hercules quickly recovered from his tiredness and sat up.

“But if we are caught the consequences they could be fatal”. Jason soon brought the fire to life; he held his hand up in front of the flames mulling things over. He couldn’t leave the princess wounded and unconscious like this, what would they do when they got back to the city? Jason didn’t dare to think what they king would do to the three of them.

But right now he didn’t care all that mattered was helping Ariadne. So as the sun was fading behind the trees he jumped to his feet and went to Pythagoras who had not left the princess’s side, trying his hardest to come up with a better solution. 

“You have to go and find that flower not matter what it takes”. Instead of thinking about it or even hesitating Pythagoras nodded. Jason held a hand out to his friend to help him to his feet and to show he was with him all the way. 

“One of us has to stop with Ariadne”. Hercules looked up slightly afraid.

“But I am a better fighter then the both of you put together”. He stated proudly.

“Yes but do you know what the flower looks like?" Pythagoras shot back collecting his herb bag from the floor.

“But what am I to do if her state deteriorates?" Hercules crossed his arms, worry clear in his eyes. 

“Then you give her this it should help until I can find the correct flower”. Pythagoras took a small jar out of his bag and threw it towards his old friend. “Dip you finger into the jar then place just between the lips”. Hercules caught the jar just in time then looked up to see them leave.


	6. Chapter 6

The gentle wind blew the trees making a rustling sound Hercules sat around the fire warming his hands. He looked up now and again to check on the princess hoping her condition didn’t deteriorate. He really did hope that Jason and Pythagoras find the flower in time. 

Surely by now the king had guards out searching for Ariadne; he dare to think what would happen if they found her in this state. How he wished he was back home drinking some fine wine with thoughts of the lovely Medusa. 

Ah Medusa he found himself thinking about her day and night even if she did reject him. One day very soon she would give in to his charms and be in his arms. Hercules smiled widely his mood lightened at the though. Until that day he would continue to woo her to the best of his ability.

He glanced over once again at the still body from the way Jason looked at her he knew it was more than friendship he felt. Hercules could see it in his eyes; Jason was just as much in love with Ariadne as he was with Medusa. He knew they had been going to see each other at night and having meetings but Hercules hoped that Jason knew that is was a love that cannot be.

A sound nearby brought Hercules out of his thoughts he slowly stood picking up his sword just encase. Voices could be heard getting closer by the minute. Something wasn’t right here, Hercules crept over towards the princess ready for just about anything.

Suddenly out of nowhere a dozen guards stepped through the trees with their swords raised ready to fight. Hercules clutched at his own sword feeling slightly nervous as the guard surrounded him. It didn’t take long before they spotted the lifeless body of the princess.

“I did not do it”. Hercules held up his hands hoping they believed him.

“The Princess goes missing for days and we go searching out here and find her with you, it is not for us to decide, take him away”. 

Two guards that were standing behind took hold of Hercules’s arms tightly placing some shackles on his wrists. The guard that was in charge of the search crouched down beside Ariadne and gently took her into his arms standing a moment later and leading the way. 

Hercules walked behind wondering how he was going to get out of this one. The walk back to the city was silent all that could be heard was the sound of the birds and animals in the woods. It didn’t seem long from when they had come but Hercules prayed some creature would attack so he could get away. 

As they neared the city the guards stopped to be greeted by the king on a horse. Minos had a worried expression on his face as he drew his horse to a halt in front of his men. He slid down off the horse and rushed over towards his lifeless daughter.

“Sire we found the princess in the woods with this man, they had a camp”. Minos looked up with anger in his eyes.

“You had better hope she wakes up for your own sake, take my daughter to her room and call for the physician”. He said weakly leaning to one side. 

“Sire are you feeling okay?" Minos took a few deep breaths; these past few days had been hard and taken its toll on him. 

“Yes now take him away; were there any others with him?" The king stood straight wiping the back of his hand over his sweaty brow. As the guards dragged Hercules away Minos followed behind stopping at his horse feeling too weak to climb up onto its back.

“Sire would you like some help?" With a determine look in his eye the king climbed up onto the beasts back, not wanting to show any weakness in front of his subjects.

He rode quickly back up to the palace trying to concentrate as hard as he could and not slip slide ways off the horse. Pasiphae waited at the bottom of the steps to the palace hoping he bare good news. But she was surprised to find her husband in such a state, she tried to hide the smile, it had worked. 

Pasiphae rushed over quickly ordering the guards to help Minos down from the horse. Immediately they did what she said and held him up right. “What has happened my love?" She placed a hand on the side of his face, always the loving wife. Instead of answering Minos head flopped downwards causing the queen to gasp. 

“Quick take him to our room and call for the physician straight away”. She placed a hand on her chest trying her hardest to act worried for her husband but what happened next made her want to smile even more. The guard carrying Ariadne passed by with her limp body in his arms.

“You found her”. It certainly looked like the Princess had gotten what was coming to her even if she herself wasn’t the cause of the injury. “Oh this is just dreadful”. The queen cried out mopping her eyes with a coloured cloth as she followed them inside the palace. 

On her way inside she spotted Lone standing watching everything that was going on, a smile spread across her face when they made eye contact.

Pasiphae quickly rushed off towards her room to see how her husband was doing. She entered the room and slowly walked to the bed where The King was laid with the physician beside him checking him over. 

“Is it serious?" She asked calmly as she took a seat on the other side of the bed. 

“Hmmm I am not sure just yet it could be poison”. The queen gasped to add effect.

“Who would do such a thing”. The physician shrugged as he took a glass jar from a sack. 

“Make sure to give him this when he wakes, but for now let the king rest”. Pasiphae nodded and wiped at her eyes as he left she then took the glass bottle that had been placed on the table beside the bed and replaced it with another liquid bottle. And with that she left making her way to where they held the prisoners.

As she entered the dark dismal part of the palace she looked around at all the cells. When she spotted the large man that had been captured she glided towards him stopping at the door. “How did you do it?" Hercules looked up sadly. 

“You not only kidnapped the Princess but injured her as well; you will be punished even if she does wake up”. He nodded feeling all the humour from before go leaving only sadness. “Now tell me where are the other two?" I’m assuming they helped you with the kidnap, one being madly in love with her”.

Hercules was about to protest but she held up a hand. “I know all about their little meetings, what did he think he would accomplish the king would never allow it”. Pasiphae looked disgusted by the idea. “I will find your friends and they will share the same fate as you”. She smiled widely and turned to leave quite pleased with herself, her plan as coming together perfectly.


End file.
